last_woodfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog
Note: These are copied from the itch.io page, and are written by the devs. 0.4.1 Update "Hunt and Harvest" Greetings, survivors! Here're the new stuff coming in Version 4: * Weapons: Make spear / bow / arrow to hunt down sharks and seagulls. * Harvest prey: Dead sharks and seagulls can be harvest for flesh and boned. * Better balance: Sharks and seagulls will attack less freqently but in larger quantity. * Diffculty Options: You can choose from 4 different diffculty levels. * Harvest lemons：You can harvest lemons rather than cut down the whole tree. * Field: Seagulls may drop seed. Using seed to plant pricise corps. * Moss: When raining, moss will grow on your rafts. They will occupied your valuble land recourse. But you can harvest moss to make cloth. * Body Protections: Craft clothes and armor to pretection yoru survivors. * Raft protections: You can build spike walls to damge attaking sharks. * Big Stroage : Larger crated, more space. * Water filter: Made with wood and clothes, you can pour in sea water to desalination. * Mat: Cheaper than hammock, but less durable. * Drop piles: You can drop items you don't need. * Self-healing Save & Load: If you come across with some obstructive bug, try save and load. The bug might fix itself. * Improved UI. 0.3.7 Update "Structures" Long time no see, fellows! Here're the new features of Version 3: * Structures: Build stairs and pillars to expand your raft vertically. Build walls to organize the survivors' routine. * Picky survivors: Beside hunger, your survivors will get thirsty and tired over time. * Rain collector: It collet water while raining. You can build water tank around it to increase the storage volume. * Hammock: Hammock is where your survivors sleep, and it must be built between 2 trees. * Rope: Beside wood, most of the building require ropes. Plant flax to make ropes. * Workbench: Crafting useful materials like rope and other inventory. * Meat rack: Make fresh fish into dried fish, which can be preserved longer. It must be built between 2 trees. * Harvest seagull & shark: If your defeat seagull or shark, you can harvest for resources. * More survivor appearance. * You can press space to pause at any time, which gives you more time to think and arrange. * You can rotate blueprint by pressing R. * Save/Load. * Improved UI. 0.2.2 Update "Version 2" Welcome to 0.2.0! Here's the new stuff: * Item System: Materials would lay on the floor when harvested. Your villagers need to carry materials to the building spot before they could start working. * Seagull: They will steal your food laying on the ground. * Storage Box: A new building to store your items. * Shark: Shark will lurk around your raft in daytime now. * Repairing: You can repair your raft with wood. * Demolishing: You can demolish your raft and recycle wood. * Watch your step: Standing on a raft being bite will cause you fall into the sea. * Helping hand: Villagers can help pulling others out of the sea. * Rotate camera with mid mouse button. * Reorganized UI elements. 0.1.3 Update "The beginnings" We uploaded Last Wood as a simple game jam program last week. And the recent 7 days were magical: we received lots of feedback /video/purchase from your guys. We really appreciate your support. And this made us more determined to expand and polish this idea. It's obvious the jam version was buggy, so we hurried up to make this bug-fixed(less buggy) version. Here's what has changed : * Improved feeding experience! You don't need to click on a campfire to feed your people, they will eat lemon whenever they feel hungry. * New food! You can't eat raw fish, but you can make roasted fish on a campfire with fish and lemon. * Baby will grow up! All you need is a little bit patient. * Kick shark's Ass! You can defend yourself now. * You can press R to replay. * BGM added. * Improved UI element. * Lots of bugs fixed. * Win(32/64), Mac,Web-supported * 1 wallpaper